


No Time to Breathe

by blushing_pretzel



Series: In Which She Lived [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, BAMF Charlie Weasley, Domestic Fluff, Don't worry they come around, F/M, Family Drama, Female Harry Potter, Fred Weasley Lives, Ginny is the BEST, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mean Weasley's, Protective Charlie, Rating May Change, Teddy Lupin was Raised by Harry Potter, Unplanned Pregnancy, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushing_pretzel/pseuds/blushing_pretzel
Summary: Magnolia "Maggie" Potter- er, Black- cannot catch a break. The last seven and a half years have been filled with one thing after another. First she's a witch, there's a Dark Lord trying to murder her, her Godfather escapes prison, her Godfather is actually her father, she competes in a tournament, she watches her friend die, her father dies, she kills the woman who killed her father (her cousin- oops), and has to kill the darkest wizard of the century. Thank Merlin she succeeds.At least she can finally relax now that the war is over. Scratch that, she has to raise her Godson after his Grandmother dies from a broken heart. That's fine, right? Nope. Working full time as an Auror and raising Teddy is simply exhausting. Why did she tell Charlie, the man Tonks insisted to be Godfather, to go back to Romania?And why on Earth did she have to sleep with him on New Years?Maggie really can't catch a break, can she?--Chapter Seven to be out by early April, 2019





	1. Chapter 1

February 28th, 1999

Magnolia handed Teddy over to the awaiting Ginny the second the small woman walked into the Burrow with the baby on her hip. She plopped down on the sofa next to a rather pregnant Fleur and yawned. Exhaustion was evident by the look on her face.

Bill laughed at Maggie’s actions, watching from where he sat with George.

“How’s motherhood today, Maggie?” George grinned over at her. She laughed and groaned at the same time.

“You know some babies walk at eleven months? Well Teddy is one of them,” Maggie sighed, redoing her messy bun, “I have never been more grateful that I got that little house over the hill. Grimmauld was no place to raise this little monster, and all the other Black and Potter homes were too far… the closest was Scotland. I’m going to be selling them once things settle down with Ted and work.”

“Merlin, he’s walking?!” Ginny exclaimed excitedly and set him down. The baby squealed and waddled off.

Maggie nodded, keeping a close eye on the child, ready to jump up. “I thought Mum told you, we were over here last week when he started.”

“Honestly Maggie, you and Mum see each other more than the rest of us,” Ron said as he walked in. Magnolia grinned and hugged the man.

“Happy early birthday Ronnie,” She smiled. The conversation they were about to have was cut off by Teddy pulling floo powder off a low shelf and causing it to coat him and everything nearby.

“Edward Black!” Magnolia yelled, casting a scrougify on him and scooping him up, “What have I told you about touching Nana and Granddad’s stuff?!”

“Not!” Teddy replied, looking guilty.

“That’s right. Go play with your toys,” Maggie sighed and set him down near the ever-growing pile of toys Molly kept for him and her future grandchildren.

“Mummy,” Teddy gave her a grin, showing off his incoming teeth, and scurried away.

“Sorry,” Maggie looked to her honorary family, sheepish.

“Do not worry, Magnolia! Motherhood is harder than it looks!” Fleur exclaimed.

“You’re doing pretty good for a woman who didn’t have 9 months to prepare,” Bill agreed. Magnolia reddened and looked to her son. His hair was the same red as the Weasley’s as opposed to the crimson he usually copied from her.

“Where’s everyone else?” She changed the subject, too bashful to acknowledge the compliment.

“Fred’s currently being yelled at because he turned Hermione’s hair pink,” George snickered, pointing up the stairs.

“Luna is in the garden, looking for Nargles,” Ron rolled his eyes.

“Dad and Percy are in the shed, learning about muggle things,” Ginny looked completely irritated, “Every since you gave them the flashlight, they’ve been all about batteries.” Ginny glared playfully at Maggie.

“And Charlie is helping Mum in the kitchen,” Bill finished.

“Charlie’s here? I haven’t seen him since the new year!” Magnolia exclaimed, “Ted asks about him. Well, he points at his picture and says ‘Char.’”

Bill nodded, “If you want to go say hi, I can take Ted into the garden. I need Dad practice.”

Magnolia looked hesitant, “Are you sure? Teddy can get into a lot of-”

“My little brothers run WWW. I got it,” Bill chuckled.

“Cast a sun protection charm and make sure he doesn’t put grass in his mouth,” Maggie instructed and slipped into the kitchen.

Charlie stood at the stove, stirring a pot. Molly had just put the roast into the oven and was throwing some dishes into the sink.

“Mum, Charlie!” Maggie immediately hugged Molly.

“Hello Magnolia, sweetheart. How are you? Have you been eating this week? Are you feeling better? Did you get to the healer like I told you to?” Molly asked the rush of questions as if she didn’t see Maggie at least once a week.

Maggie laughed and answered the questions easily, “I’m tired, but good. Yes, I’ve been eating; a lot actually. Yes, I feel a bit better, but it hasn’t stopped. It could just be I eat too much now. And no, I don’t have time to get to the healer. Between Teddy and work there isn’t enough time.”

“You know I can watch him,” Molly tsked.

“I know, I know,” Maggie sighed.

“I could too! He is my Godson too!” Charlie butted in. Maggie turned to him and gave the muscular man a hug. He held her tightly and kissed the petite woman’s forehead. He stood a whole foot taller at 6'1" as opposed to her 5'1".

“You live in Romania with Dragons. That is too far for one thing, and our Godson has a habit of getting in trouble,” Magnolia laughed.

“Well, considering I’m moving back here, I think it isn’t too impossible,” Charlie grinned playfully.

Magnolia’s face lit up, “You’re moving back here?!”

“Yup! I’m taking over the Care for Magical Creatures classes this coming school year. With the family growing, I figured I should be around more,” He explained. His blue eyes gazed into her green ones. Magnolia placed her hand on his forearm where his largest burn scar rested.

“I’m so glad,” She said softly, face earnest. Molly watched the interaction with interest. She hadn’t realized how close they were. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she cleared her throat.

“Magnolia, Dear, would you mind helping Charlie? I want to go set the table up out in the garden. I hear my grandson out there too,” Molly looked excited at the thought of holding Teddy.

“No problem, Mum! I need to bother Charlie about his move anyway!” Magnolia replied happily. Charlie nudged her with his hip and threw his arm over her shoulder.

“I need to bother Mags here about getting Teddy a pet,” Charlie nodded.

“Thank you, Dears! Roast can come out of the oven in ten minutes!” With that, Molly was out the door.

Charlie moved back to the pot he has been stirring. Glancing back at Maggie, he spoke, “I missed you, Flower.”

Maggie flushed and started whipping potatoes, “I missed you too Charlie.”

“You know, now that I’m moving here…” He trailed off, giving her a look.

“Charlie, I work too much and have a son. It isn’t the right time,” She sighed.

“You didn’t think that on New Year’s Eve when you crawled into my lap and kissed me,” He pressed, moving to stir the vegetables.

Maggie turned red, “It was one night. We agreed one night only, that we’d stay the same and go back to letting everyone think you’re like my older brother.”

“It was one hell of a night, my Flower,” Charlie leaned down, whispering huskily into her ear with his hand on her lower back, “I can’t be just your brother, you know I don’t want to stay the same.”

“I know, but I do, my Dragon,” She murmured, goosepimples raising at his actions, “But I can’t be in a relationship. It’s just… I’m 18 and a mother. I’m too serious and I don’t need to tie you down. Besides, you’re 26, Char. Do you have any clue how bad it would look if we're in a relationship?”

Charlie frowned and turned back to the food, looking hurt.

“Remus and Dora were 13 years apart and they were Teddy’s biological parents. Why should we worry about what people will think of eight years? Does me being older disgust you?” Charlie grumbled.

“Charlie… I didn’t mean it like that,” Magnolia placed her hand on his arm, "I meant what your family will think. I could not care less about the public."

“I know, I’m sorry. I know Mum wants me to settle down with a witch my own age and I know that you need to focus on Ted and work. Wrong time for us,” Charlie smiled sadly, “Maybe we missed our chance.”

“We have that night. We will always have that night,” She reflected his look. Glancing at the time, her look changed, “Oh Hell, time to take the roast out!”

Charlie laughed as she grabbed the oven mitts and pulled Molly’s famous roast out of the oven. Maggie stared at it hungrily after setting it on the counter.

“Hungry?” Charlie asked with a raised brow.

“You have no clue. I’ve been eating like Ron lately. I keep throwing it up though,” She groaned. “Mum had to watch Teddy last Wednesday because I was so tired from it all.”

“You should see a healer,” Charlie gave her a stern look. She grimaced.

“If you watch Teddy for me tomorrow, I will,” She said after a moment of consideration.

Charlie nodded eagerly, “Gladly! I love that kid.”

“He loves you too,” Maggie giggled, “Now that you’re back, visits are easier.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t take custody too,” Charlie suddenly said, “I should’ve stayed here. You gave up so much for him, I should’ve too. Dora would’ve been so pissed at me.”

Magnolia’s brows raised, “Charlie, you didn’t even find out you were his Godfather until after the war. Besides, I would’ve had to take him even if I wasn’t his Godmother. I’m one of his last living relatives.”

“I know… I just…”

“Shut up Charlie. Teddy doesn’t know the difference and I am so happy being his mum. You’re a good uncle,” She scolded. Charlie nodded.

“Okay, Okay,” He smiled halfway.

“Anyway, time for dinner!” Maggie cut him off before anymore conversation. She was too dizzy and tired and hungry. Everyone hurried outside and sat around the large table. Teddy immediately ran up to Charlie, leaving a jealous Bill.

Magnolia grinned as she brought a stack of plates out. Monthly Sunday dinners were her favorite days. Her family, her chosen family, was all together. There were about ten conversations happening all at once, along with constant doting on Teddy who sat in his Godfather’s lap. He had changed his looks to match Charlie’s, his favorite of the Weasley’s.

The young woman moved to set the plates down when she gasped at the wave of dizziness that hit her. Her vision started going black; the last thing she heard was the plates clattering and her own voice saying, “Oh shit.”

* * *

Charlie had picked up Magnolia with ease, holding her small frame in his arms, bridal style. Hermione held onto Teddy, trying to distract him from the fact his mum was suddenly ill. Molly hurried Charlie to set Maggie on the sofa, instructing everyone to stay outside and to dig in. Charlie and Ginny stayed with her though, wanting to be there when she woke. Molly raised a brow at Charlie but said nothing, deciding to run a diagnostic spell instead.

Charlie watched his mum’s face go from confused to shocked at the gold hue the spell caused to fall over Maggie. Ginny looked just as, if not more shocked than her mother.

“Is she okay?” Charlie finally asked once Molly shared a look with Ginny.

“S-she’s fine Charlie. I… Oh Merlin, poor thing,” Molly stuttered, “She has no time for this… No wonder she’s so tired and sick.”

“Should I wake her so we can tell her?” Ginny asked, biting her lip.

“Tell her what?” Charlie demanded.

The women ignored him and Molly nodded, “Please do.”

“Rennervate,” Ginny muttered, pointing her wand at her friend. Charlie swallowed his irritation towards his sister and mother and focused on Maggie. Her eyes linked open and she looked around confused.

“What happened?” She groaned and tried to sit up, only to be stopped. She caught Charlie’s eyes, growing more confused at his concern before looking to Molly.

“You fainted. Your blood sugar was too low… You haven’t eaten today, obviously,” Molly began slowly, “Magnolia… Did you know that you’re pregnant?”

Magnolia laughed loudly, “Was this the twin’s idea? It’s pretty funny, granted, but did they really have to make me pass out?”

Molly shook her head, “Magnolia, you are pregnant. And judging by how you’ve been feeling lately, probably about two months along.”

Magnolia went quiet and looked at Ginny, who nodded. She looked to Charlie, who was pale. The hurt in his eyes was evident.

“T-that’s impossible. I’ve only had sex with one person once and used the potion with muggle protection plus the spell,” Magnolia whispered. The hurt left Charlie’s eyes and was replaced with fear.

Molly frowned in confusion and looked between her son that refused to leave and Maggie. Ginny’s face lit up with recognition. Her mother sent her a look that caused Ginny to nod and leave the room.

“I am disappointed in you both,” Molly sighed, “I’m going outside to tell everyone you’re fine and that Charlie is just keeping an eye on you. I’ll send Ginny in with food for you both.” With that, the matriarch was gone.

Charlie looked at Magnolia, horror on his face, “You were a virgin?”

“That’s your concern?” She snapped.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, “I’m sorry… Fuck. Merlin, I have no clue what to say.”

“I don’t know if I can do this, Char. I wasn’t ready for Teddy, and I’m not ready for this,” Maggie whispered, “I’m going to have to quit work. I can’t be an Auror while pregnant. It’s bad enough being worried I might not be able to come home to Teddy.”

“I’m doing this with you, Magnolia. You aren’t doing this alone,” Charlie grabbed her hand, “I mean, I’m the one who got you pregnant. And Teddy’s my Godson too. I’m going to take care of all three of you.”

Maggie sat up, biting her lip, “Charlie, you don’t need to. I have enough money to take care of ten children and their children, and that’s living extravagantly. I told you when I took Teddy. This is a choice for you, I don’t need to tie you down.”

Charlie’s face turned a red, obviously angry, “Magnolia, are you daft? I want to be in your life! Why do you think I’m moving back here? I want you! I want to be ‘tied down’ as you insist on calling it!”

“I can’t Charlie! My life is about my son! And now this baby too! I don’t want to be in a relationship!” Magnolia yelled, glaring at him.

“Let me be a father, Magnolia! Let me be Teddy’s father and let me be this baby’s father!”

“Ten months ago, you just wanted to be Teddy’s uncle! I was fine with that! You wanted to be with those dragons and I didn’t want to stop you! You had the opportunity!”

“That was until I realized how badly I wanted my own family!”

“You don’t get to pick and choose when you want a family! If you want this baby, you’re in it for life, you understand? I will not have this baby and Teddy asking me where Dad went. Children first, no matter what,” Magnolia declared. Charlie stayed silent, appraising her for a moment.

“Yes. Fuck, I’m sorry Flower,” He finally said, “I should’ve realized that this could’ve happened. I’m a Weasley, do you think any of us were planned? Merlin, Mum and Dad finally went to St. Mungo’s to have a special stasis charm placed on them so they couldn’t have more once Ginny came along.” He laughed humorlessly.

Maggie reached out and squeezed his hand suddenly, her face softening, “We’re in this together, Dragon. We’re having a baby.”

Charlie let a smile slip onto his face, “We’re having a baby. You’re pregnant with my baby,” He moved his hand over her stomach, hesitating, “C-can I?” He bit his lip.

She nodded and he placed his hand on her still flat stomach.

“Hello in there,” He whispered, “I’m your dad.”

In that moment, Magnolia knew Charlie was here for the long run.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I went back and edited a few things in Chapter 1, just grammar stuff and fixed the dates.  
> This is cross-posted on fanfiction.net, under blushing-pretzel.  
> Thank you for the positive response, I was not expecting so many people to read, bookmark, and leave kudos. It put such a big smile on my face. Please, leave a comment, give me suggestions, let me know if I made errors, and tell me how I'm doing!  
> Also, I've never done this before and I'm not sure how it works, but if you'd like to be my beta, please let me know.

Saturday, March 13th, 1999

Charlie held a sleeping Teddy close to his chest as he entered St. Mungo’s next to Magnolia. She had a large frown on her face at the people staring at her.

“Thank you for coming, Char,” Maggie shook her annoyance and smiled at her… whatever he was.

“Of course, Mags. I wouldn’t miss this for anything. Plus, I get to spend time with you and Ted today,” He grinned.

“I know… but I know you’re busy with trying to find a place to live and the back and forth with Romania,” She bit her lip.

“Hey, I’m staying at the Leaky Cauldron now and I finished up with Romania yesterday. I am completely free from now on. I can spend more than an hour a day with Teddy,” Charlie assured.

“Thank you for everything Charlie, I mean it. The hour you spent with him each day took so much stress away,” She smiled brightly, “I was able to get so much paper work done.”

“Anything I can do, I’ll do it,” He rubbed Teddy’s back, whose hair was the same red as his.

“You know that this will be all over the Prophet tomorrow, right?” She looked at him as they got in the elevator.

“I know,” He placed his hand on her shoulder.

“We have to tell everyone at lunch before pictures of us going into the maternity ward appear in the prophet. We can get away with the fact pediatric ward is here as well but it’s suspicious,” Magnolia bit her lip, “Everyone needs to know sooner rather than later. Mum is already disappointed with us.”

Charlie moved closer to her and slowly slipped his hand into hers. “I’m here no matter what, my Flower.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. The doors to the elevator opened and she shook his hand away as she walked out the door. He sighed and accepted it, following her closely.

They entered the ward, side by side. Maggie checked in, a look of shock directed at her from the receptionist. Charlie glared down at the woman before she made a snide comment. The baby in his arms did nothing to make tattoos and scars covering the muscular man look any less menacing.

Magnolia attempted to ignore the protective action. Merlin, he was attractive enough as it was, but him holding their Godson- _son_ \- made her mouth dry. Snapping herself from those thoughts, she sat down, yawning.

“Have you been sleeping enough?” Charlie asked

Maggie looked at him in surprise, “N-no actually. Teddy is teething and I have to get up all the time for him.”

“I could take him for a night if you need me to, I’m still on the nocturnal schedule from Romania,” He offered, glancing down at the baby in his arms.

“Char, as much as I’d appreciate it, you live in a room at the Leaky Cauldron,” She rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to laugh.

“Then I can stay for a night,” He insisted, “You need sleep. You’re pregnant, Flower. I’m the main reason you are, considering I’m the one that got through three methods of contraceptive.”

She sighed, “Tonight is the full moon, Ted doesn’t sleep and isn’t the nicest. There’s a spare bedroom. I need the help tonight.”

The man smiled widely, “Gladly. You’re going to sleep, and Teddy and I will play and maybe watch the tellymission!”

“Television,” Maggie corrected, a soft smile on her face.

“Right… You’ll need to teach me about all that muggle stuff,” He grinned sheepishly.

“I’m planning on it. Teddy and our baby will be raised knowing all about Muggle stuff,” Maggie said firmly, “You knowing about it will make it so I have one less person to worry about getting electrocuted.”

“Electrocuted?” His brows furrowed.

“Zapped. Like being stunned, but it stings,” She explained.

“Magnolia Black?” A woman called into the waiting room. Maggie thanked the Gods there was no one else in there.

The young woman stood and walked to the healer, Charlie trailing behind her. The healer led them to a small room and closed the door. Maggie sat on the exam table, Charlie sitting in a chair not far from her. He shifted Teddy, making sure the baby was still sleeping comfortably.

“I’m Healer Perry, a pleasure to meet you, Miss Black. I see you’re here regarding a pregnancy?” Healer Perry asked, smiling kindly.

“Maggie, please and uh, yes. I know exactly how far along I am, we just want to see if the baby is healthy,” Maggie bit her lip harshly. Charlie placed his free hand on her knee.

“Is this the father?” Healer Perry asked.

“I am, I’m Charles Weasley,” Charlie smiled brightly, "Please call me Charlie, though."

“Good to see you’re here, Charlie. It’s rare when the father comes to these things. And may I ask who this sleepy little guy is?” Perry nodded to Teddy.

“Our Godson, well, our son, Teddy,” Charlie looked at the baby with love. Maggie’s heart clenched. 

“He’s darling,” Perry said before turning back to Maggie, “All I need you to do is lay back. I have several diagnostic spells to perform. Then I have a charm that’ll allow you to see the baby and hear the heartbeat.”

Maggie laid back and allowed the healer to work. There was a smile on Perry’s face as she finished the first several spells.

“Your baby is incredibly healthy and strong. Looks like you’ll be due October 7th,” The woman smiled.

“Hear that Flower? Healthy and strong!” Charlie grinned, “It’s the Weasley genes!”

Maggie rolled her eyes, “He made it through three layers of contraception, he better be strong.”

The healer bit back a laugh at their banter and spoke, “Would you like to see the baby now?”

“Yes,” Charlie said immediately. Maggie nodded eagerly.

Perry waved her wand and a block of black and white appeared over Maggie’s stomach. There was a small blob of white moving in the center, a fast thumping visible. It was silent as Perry explained, “That little thing there is your baby. That’s the heart beating, and this,” She waved her wand once more and quick little thumps filled the room, “Is the heartbeat.”

Maggie gasped and put a hand over her mouth, tears filling her eyes. Charlie took her other hand, gulping, unable to tear his eyes from the image. It faded several moments later, the charm wearing off.

“I made images already, that was one of the earlier spells,” Perry chuckled at the looks they had after it disappeared. She handed the pair the small stack of pictures and information on pregnancy.

“Thank you!” Maggie exclaimed, face bright with joy. Charlie nodded eagerly, clutching Teddy close to him.

* * *

Teddy had woken up as soon as they left Saint Mungo’s, and he was not in a good mood. He had immediately started hitting Charlie’s face and would try to kick Maggie every time she tried to hold him.

“Teddy, dear Merlin, please calm down,” Maggie sighed in exasperation as they reached the door, readying to enter. She tried once more to take him from Charlie to give the man a reprieve, only for Teddy to kick her in the face. “Dammit!” She yelled, clutching her nose.

“Oh bloody hell,” Charlie cursed and opened the door, handing Teddy to his nearest sibling who just so happened to be Bill, and leading Maggie to the kitchen to clean her now bleeding nose. He cast a quick spell, getting the bleeding to stop. He dabbed away the blood and was grateful to see there was no bruising. Charlie ran a hand through his shaggy hair as Maggie gave him a grateful look.

“Charlie, Magnolia, you’re here,” Molly interrupted, having been watching their interaction since they barged in.

“Hi Mum, sorry if we’re late. The Healer appointment ran long,” Charlie explained with a smile.

Molly nodded, a spark of something in her eyes, “Oh, how did that go?”

“Healthy and strong little one,” Maggie went to pull the picture she set aside for Molly from her pocket.

“That’s nice. Lunch will be ready soon. I imagine you’ll be telling everyone of your predicament then?” She raised a brow. Maggie froze. Molly had never seemed so… cold before.

Charlie spoke, the strain in his voice obvious, “You mean about the baby? Yes, we’re telling everyone.”

Molly hmphed and moved back to setting the table.

Maggie bit her lip, “Let’s grab Teddy. Let’s hope Bill was able to handle him alright.”

Charlie nodded stiffly and attempted to joke, “Let’s hope I don’t have to clean up someone else’s bloody nose.”

To their surprise, Bill and Teddy were getting along famously. Charlie felt a flare of jealousy when he saw his Godson giggle with his older brother. That was, until Teddy caught sight of him.

“Daddy!” Teddy yelled, leaning out of Bill’s arms to Charlie. Charlie swept the boy into his arms and looked at Maggie excitedly.

“He said it!” Charlie exclaimed, smiling at Maggie, not caring that Bill, Ron, and Hermione were giving him confused looks. Ginny just looked between her brother and best friend with humor. Charlie decided to explain, figuring it was best to not leave them completely in the dark, "Since I'm going to be around, we thought it would be best to call me Dad since he already calls Mags Mummy." It wasn't a complete lie, but it was so Teddy wouldn't get jealous when the baby started calling Charlie dad.

“Good job Teddy-Bear!” Maggie squealed, kissing Teddy’s nose. She turned to Bill, “How’d you get him to calm down?”

Bill blinked, processing and trying to decide how to answer. “Oh, uh, I think it could be the wolf thing? I mean, we’re both, y’know, effected by the moon,” Bill shrugged, gesturing to the marks on his face.

“He’s been screaming since we left Saint Mungo’s,” Charlie explained, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

“Saint Mungo’s? Are you alright?” Hermione asked worriedly. Charlie realized what he said and gave a panicked glance to Maggie.

“Of course! Teddy had a checkup,” Maggie lied easily. Hermione seemed to accept that answer and turned back to Ginny, discussing the upcoming NEWTs they had. Why Hermione went back to Hogwarts, Maggie would never understand.

“Time to eat!” Molly suddenly bellowed from the kitchen. Bill and Ron scurried in there immediately. Hermione followed rolling her eyes. Ginny fell behind and grabbed Teddy from Charlie, a reassuring smile on her face. Merlin, they were grateful for Ginny. Maggie swallowed and looked to Charlie with worry as they listened to the entire family stomp into the kitchen.

“Everyone is going to hate…” She started.

“No, don’t worry. They might not be the happiest, but they’ll get over it,” Charlie assured and kissed her forehead. She pushed him away gently. He masked the hurt, choosing to focus on the problem at hand.

“Come on, we need to face the music,” She sighed. He nodded and they entered the kitchen, everyone already sitting around the table, chatting away.

With one more reassuring glance to each other, they sat down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr, if you'd like to follow me there, is blushing-pretzel413. It's a mix of everything, and I'm down to talk about whatever. It's not all fandom stuff, be warned. I talk about my life and stuff there too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly's given an unwelcome suggestion, the majority of the family is not happy, Charlie's anger rears it's head, and Maggie is repressing her feelings.  
> Chapter was edited for small errors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 900 hits? 76 kudos?! Oh my god, y'all are incredible! Thank you! <3  
> Enjoy the chapter!

March 13th, 1999: Continued

Maggie stood in the middle of the meal, realizing if she didn’t say it now, she never would. Seeing a pregnant Fleur waddle in earlier had her thinking. That would be her in a few short months.

“Everyone! I have an announcement!” She called, gather the attention of the entire Weasley Clan and their respective partners. The only noise came from a babbling Teddy, who quieted down at the sudden silence.

Molly frowned deeply and looked down at her plate to avoid looking at the younger redhead. Hurt filled Maggie’s chest and she stayed silent.

“Maggie?” Charlie prompted from his seat across from her, readying himself to stand.

Maggie sighed and swallowed her fear like the Gryffindor she was, “I’m pregnant.”

There were several clatters of forks and knives hitting plates. Ron choked a bit and only spit his food out when Luna slapped his back. Hermione and Percy’s faces were horrified. The twins were having a silent conversation, Ginny remained passive like Luna did, Bill and Fleur looked simply shocked, and Arthur looked pensive. Molly’s face continued to portray her deep disappointment.

“P-pregnant?!” Ron shouted, standing, “Who the bloody hell did that to you?”

“Ron, calm down,” Maggie pleaded.

“No! My best friend is knocked up! I’ll kill whoever did it!” Ron continued.

“Ronald! Calm down now!” Maggie demanded, face stern. Ron shrunk a bit, but he remained red in the face and refused to sit. Everyone watched the two best friends, intrigued. It wasn’t uncommon to see Ron being overprotective of Magnolia, but by God, this was one time they really couldn’t blame him.

“Wh-” Ron began again before Charlie stood, annoyed with his youngest brother.

“I’m the father,” Charlie announced. If the room was tense before, it was completely rigid now.

“If that’s a joke,” George began slowly.

“It’s not very funny,” Fred finished.

“We’re serious,” Maggie replied, looking down.

“You two are together?” Arthur asked.

Charlie chewed the inside of his cheek, “No.”

Ron was a shade of red that resembled a tomato quite closely, Maggie noted. Hermione was giving her a disappointed look and the twins looked like they were processing. Percy was wide eyed, Bill and Fleur seemed concerned, Ginny was giving them a supportive smile, and Luna seemed to simply accept it as if this was the most normal conversation she’d had that day. Arthur and Molly were obviously upset.

“Well, I think it’s excellent that Teddy can be a big brother and Bill and Fleur’s baby can have a cousin close to her age,” Luna was the first to speak, diffusing a bit of tension for Maggie and Charlie. Ron calmed a bit at the sound of his girlfriend’s voice. He was still fuming, but he sat down when Maggie and Charlie did.

“I’m excited that I’m getting another niece or nephew,” Ginny spoke up.

“This is incredibly inappropriate. A baby? Magnolia is already overwhelmed with Teddy,” Molly huffed.

“That’s why I’m helping her,” Charlie rolled his eyes.

“What about in the middle of the night when both of the babies are crying? How will Magnolia handle that?” Molly challenged.

“He will move in with me,” Maggie snapped, “He’s just moved back here anyway. I need the help, he wants to be around Teddy and now this baby.” Charlie raised a brow but said nothing.

“You two aren’t even together, let alone married!” Molly exclaimed, “You’re going to live together?!”

“Fred and Hermione live together and they’re not married! Besides, I already got Magnolia pregnant! What else can happen?” Charlie retorted.

“You have another one after this baby is born!” Molly cried.

“Trust me when I say this, there will be no more after this. It was one time, and never again,” Maggie interrupted before Charlie replied to his mother.

Charlie pushed the hurt down for what felt like the millionth time that day, “We’re going to raise Teddy and this baby together, regardless of Magnolia and I’s relationship status.”

Arthur stood, face tight, “I’m disappointed in you, Charlie.” The man left the house, making his way to the shed.

Molly narrowed her eyes at Charlie, “Charles, Magnolia, I hope you two can find a better solution sooner rather than later. You’ll realize quickly how big of a mistake this is.” With that the woman went after her husband.

Maggie’s eyes went wide, tears building. Ginny was by her side in a heartbeat, gathering her friend in her arms. Charlie was frozen, trying to understand what his mother had said. Ron stormed up the stairs, Luna following behind him, scolding as they went. Percy left through the floo, thinking hard.

“Fred, I’m going home,” Hermione stood and apparated.

Fred gave his twin a panicked look, torn between his girlfriend and comforting his brother. George nodded, “Go.” Fred popped away immediately.

Bill kicked Charlie under the table and gestured to Ginny and Maggie, and now Fleur whose eyes were watering sympathetically as she comforted her friend. Charlie moved to her quickly, wrapping a strong arm around her. George was watching, unsure what to do. Bill saw Fleur’s emotions flaring and pulled her out of the room gently, kissing her forehead and murmuring to her.

Teddy began to cry at seeing his family upset. George took this as an opportunity to escape and scooped up his nephew, hurrying to the garden with him. Ginny watched, rolling her eyes.

“Maggie, my mother is just angry. She’d never want us to…” Charlie trailed, not even wanting to say it.

“Mum can shove it if she really thinks that,” Ginny rubbed Maggie’s back as she sobbed in Charlie’s chest.

“I’m… I…” Maggie sniffled.

“Flower, you’re okay. It’s okay. Our baby is okay. Remember how she reacted to Fleur and Bill getting married at first, yeah? A right bitch,” Charlie whispered, holding her tightly.

“Can we go home? Please? I want to cuddle my baby,” Maggie asked weakly.

“Of course, Tiny,” He said softly, using the nickname he’d given her when he met her eight years ago, when she gave him a dragon to transport illegally.

“George took him outside, I’ll stay here,” Ginny told him, taking her best friend into her arms as Charlie went outside.

“This baby…” Magnolia began, taking out the photo that was intended for Molly, giving it to Ginny.

Ginny’s eyes went wide and she smiled, “Look at that, it’s so small.”

“I think it’s a boy,” Maggie admitted, cheering up significantly.

Ginny nodded eagerly, “If you think so, then he’s a boy. Plus, if you look at the Weasley line, chances are you have a son on the way.”

“I already love this baby so much… I don’t care if he was an accident, he was meant to hap-” She was cut off by a shout from the garden. Ginny and Maggie shared a look before heading to the door to see what was happening.

Charlie was holding Teddy in one arm while he shook the other out. George was clutching his nose, glaring at his brother.

“Never talk like that about them again or you will never know my child,” Charlie growled before turning to walk into the house. Teddy was giggling, playing with the collar of Charlie’s shirt.

“What just happened?” Maggie asked, face shocked as he reached her. She placed a hand on his bicep.

Charlie was still shaking in anger but he relaxed slightly at her touch.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m taking you two home, then I’m getting my stuff from the Leaky Cauldron,” Charlie said, leaving no room for argument. He was a man that didn’t anger easily and was never violent, save for defense in the war.

“O-okay,” Maggie nodded and let him apparate them home.

* * *

Maggie smiled as Teddy fell asleep on the floor in his pile plush toys, classical music coming from the radio. He was exhausted due to the impending full moon and would be up the second the moon rose.

Charlie was organizing his stuff in the room across the hall from hers and next to Teddy’s. She knew he was still fuming from whatever George had said.

When she entered the magical world, she never expected to find a family. She grew up alone, scared, and abused. Then she met Ron, who was her instant best friend. His family became hers too. And now she was being shunned for a pregnancy that happened as a result of long ignored passion with one of her mum-in-all-but-blood’s sons.

She didn’t expect Molly to be happy, but she at least expected her to be accepting. After all, she wanted Maggie to be her daughter-in-law! When it’d failed with Ron, she’d tried with George and Percy. What was so bad about Charlie?

“What are you thinking about?” Her thoughts were interrupted by a now calm Charlie.

“I feel like I just lost my family,” Maggie admitted as he sat next to her.

Charlie sighed, nodding, “I know how you feel. But Bill just owled me, he invited us to dinner tomorrow. He and Fleur are supporting us.”

A small smile played on her face, “Looks like we have dinner plans tomorrow.”

“That we do,” Charlie nodded before his face lit up, pointing at the radio, “We danced to this song at their wedding.”

Maggie listened for a moment and smiled brightly, “It was still playing when I ran off.”

“I remember. A shame we never finished that dance,” Charlie smirked, “But we can finish it now, if you’d like?”

Maggie bit her lip, thinking. Where was the harm in a dance? Charlie was her friend and the father of the child growing in her stomach.

“Why not?” She decided. Charlie grinned and stood, offering his hand. She took it and let him being to lead her around her- now their- living room. He moved her around expertly. Maggie remembered how he was the easiest to dance with at the wedding. He was the only one who didn’t step on her toes that night. Same as when he danced with her in fourth year at the Yule Ball, whereas Ron, George, and Fred accidently stomped on her toes when they danced.

“Where’d you learn to dance?” She asked suddenly.

Charlie laughed, “We had a few charity balls for the reserve. I practiced with Ginny, that’s where she learned, the rest of my brothers had no interest.”

“Ginny is an incredible dancer,” Maggie giggled as Charlie spun her, thinking of when her and Ginny caused shockwaves by dancing together for the Champion’s dance, "The Yule Ball proved it. Remember what Skeeter wrote?" 

Rita Skeeter had written about a love affair between the young girl and the youngest Weasley sibling, that Maggie was using Ginny in some blasphemous way. That was the first time Molly had ever been upset with her and remained as such until Ginny wrote to Molly, infuriated at her mother.

“I remember, you two were on the front of the Prophet for weeks,” Charlie snickered, "Mum screamed about it for ages."

“I really didn't care that it was going to cause issues. I just wanted Ginny there,” Maggie shrugged as Charlie led her to sit down when the song ended.

Charlie threw his arm over his shoulders, “She’s going to be an incredible aunt.”

“I know,” Maggie began to chew on her lip.

“Mags?”

“Yeah, Char?”

“Thank you for doing this. I mean, letting me into your life with Teddy and now this baby’s,” Charlie murmured.

“As upset as I was about the pregnancy at first, I can’t help but be excited now. We made a human,” Maggie smiled, “He’s half you, I can’t take that away.”

“Still, thank you,” He kissed her temple, “I’m going to make you some food so you and our baby can eat.” He stood and walked into her kitchen, humming the song they’d danced to.

Maggie suddenly felt like she was drowning as she watched him go. With a gulp, she moved upstairs to take Teddy to his crib, ignoring the fact her heart raced when she danced with Charlie. The tingles from where he'd kissed her temple would not leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I hate writing the Weasley's as assholes but it's kinda fun tbh. Don't worry though, it's not without reason.  
> Comment, let me know what you want to see in this and what you think so far!  
> Tumblr: blushing-pretzel413


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings have always been a good time for deep conversation. This morning just so happens to offer Charlie and Maggie an unwelcomed pregnancy announcement, a conversation about names, and a discussion of deaths during the war.  
> Charlie finds himself amazed with this woman, more so than ever, and Maggie finds herself trusting Charlie more, even though she trusted him more than anyone to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been a minute, huh? Sorry for the delay. I'm in the process of moving and dealing with all my finals.  
> Anyway! I love this chapter, even if it does seem kind of filler-ish. But I think it offers a lot of insight into the dynamic of Maggie and Charlie's relationship. I have yet to establish it, but Charlie has been far more involved throughout the years, which has led to a closeness between Maggie and Charlie. I will be writing a side along fic to this about Maggie's time at Hogwarts, her interactions and letters with Charlie, and the relationships she has with other characters.  
> I will be going through this chapter and editing over the next several days, forgive any mistakes you see.

4

March 14th, 1999

Maggie woke up relatively early the next morning. It took her a second to realize that she’d slept for a solid nine hours for the first time since… since she lived with the Dursley’s and she was locked in her cupboard. Her heart hurt at the thought.

Thank Merlin for Charlie. She hadn’t heard a peep last night, except when they came to tuck her in. She suspected that a silencing charm as partly responsible for the uninterrupted night.

She rolled out of her bed and padded down the stair, her heart melting when she saw them on the couch. Charlie was snoring softly on the couch, Teddy dozing on his chest. Charlie had a scratch on his cheek, which Maggie could only assume was from their son’s wolfish behavior last night.

Slipping into the kitchen, she opened the window to allow the Daily Prophet’s owl to swoop in when it arrived.

“Pancakes or classic English breakfast?” She muttered to herself, unsure of what Charlie would prefer. Pancakes, she decided. Charlie rarely ate the large breakfasts his mother made.

It didn’t take long for her to make the batter and have a stack finished. Charlie shuffled in, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Our dear son is sleeping,” He grumbled and waved his wand to make coffee.

“How much sleep did you get?” She raised a brow as she flipped another pancake onto the plate.

“We fell asleep about 4, which is the usual time for a dragon to rest. So whatever time it is now is how many hours I got,” The man shrugged his broad shoulders. His shaggy hair was tied back into a bun, reminding her of when she first met him. He had stubble he would likely shave off later.

Maggie glanced at the clock. 9:30 am.

“Five and a half hours? That’s more sleep than I get on an average night,” Maggie hummed.

“I figured,” Charlie chuckled and sipped his coffee.

“Thank you for taking care of Teddy last night, Char. You have no clue how much I needed it,” Maggie slid a plate of pancakes onto the table for him and headed back to the stove.

“Don’t thank me Mags, I should’ve been here before. He’s my responsibility too,” Charlie sighed, “I feel even worse after seeing how much trouble he was last night.”

Maggie whipped around, pointing her spatula at him with an irritated look, “Merlin’s pants Charlie, how many times do I need to tell you to stop?! You’re here now and you’re here for this baby!”

Charlie raised his hands in defeat, knowing better than to argue with her. She was a quiet woman, she always had been, so when she snapped, it meant for him to take her seriously.

She gave him a sweet smile before turning back to the stove and Charlie blinked. Was that from pregnancy hormones or her genuinely irritated? Both, he decided. Either way, she was positively terrifying. He picked the paper up as he sat down, examining it and letting out a groan.

“Looks like the pregnancy announcement was made for us,” Charlie huffed and slammed the paper down. Maggie narrowed her eyes and waved her wand, letting the pancakes finish cooking themselves as she grabbed the Prophet.

_Woman-Who-Conquered, Expecting?_

_Yesterday morning, our very own savior Lady Magnolia Black, 18, (Formerly known as Potter, as many know when the truth of her paternity was reported the year of the  infamous Triwizard tournament.) was seen heading into Saint Mungo’s with Mr. Charles Weasley, 26, rumored to be the one that took the Lordship of the noble house of Prewett. It appeared that they were simply taking their Godchild, Edward Lupin, son of war heroes Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, to a healer’s checkup as the boy was spotted in Mr. Weasley’s arms. But this reporter uncovered the truth with help from a first-hand source._

_In all actuality, Miss Black had a maternity appointment. Mr. Weasley seemed to be rather protective of the younger woman, my source said. Could it be that we’ll be seeing a Weasley-Black child by the end of the year? This reporter says yes, especially after the Healer the young family chose to see denied my attempts to ask about Miss Black’s pregnancy._

_With that, my readers, I look forward to reporting about baby Weasley-Black soon!_

_-Rita Skeeter_

“That bloody witch!” Maggie shouted, the corner of the paper catching fire. She tossed it in the sink, frowning at her lack of control of her magic.

“I have no clue how she found out about the lordship,” He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“That’s true?” She furrowed her brows.

He nodded, looking exhausted, “I haven’t declared it publicly yet… Mum only passed it to me as of Yule. It was part of the reason why I came back here. As much as I hate the whole Pureblood bullshit, I need to carry the Prewett name so the seat is still in the Wizengamot and they can remain at a fair number, especially now that Dad decided to join as Lord Weasley.”

Maggie looked thoughtful for a moment, “So, we have three names we need to pass on to two children.”

Charlie blinked. She was right. The Black and Potter names were hers, though she used the Black name more. He had the Prewett name to pass on. Bill had would be taking the Weasley name, so his soon to be born baby would take it on eventually.

“How’s that to work?” Charlie asked.

“Well, I think I need to pass the Potter name on for all that James did to save my mum, Sirius, and myself. I don’t want that name to truly die with him, so I need to pass it on. I already set Teddy to take the Potter name when he’s of age. I thought it was fitting because the name was given to me by my bonus father, and I can give it as a bonus mother,” Maggie chewed on her lip.

Charlie smiled softly, feeling honored that she was opening up about her paternity situation to him. He’d been the first to know about her suspicions of not being a Potter when she was only 13. She’d been so young, yet so wise beyond her years. She’d been family to him at that point. If only then he’d know that in only a few years- no. Charlie ceased that train of thought.

“Maybe we can decide about the Black and Prewett names when the baby is older. You can decide if you want him to be a Weasley or a Black, of course,” Charlie told her, secretly hoping she chose to name the baby a Weasley.

“Weasley,” She replied without hesitation, placing a hand on her abdomen, “I want him to have that connection to his family. The Black family is notoriously insane. I don’t want him to feel like that’s who he’ll end up being.”

“You’re not insane, Maggie. I’m certain he won’t feel like that being a Black, as long as you’re around,” He furrowed his brows.

Maggie laughed dryly, “Charlie, I murdered Bellatrix without blinking. I killed Pettigrew, Mulciber, and the Carrow twins, just to name a few. I am a Black, that’s what we do. Just because I killed Voldemort doesn’t mean I’m automatically good and sane.”

Charlie held back his shock. He’d known about Bellatrix and Pettigrew, but not the other three she listed, nor any others. As surprising as it was, this was still Maggie. Sweet, loving Maggie. The woman who threw herself in front of an unforgivable curse for him, the woman that has literally risked her life to save a cat, the woman that saved all of his younger siblings lives more than once, the woman that dropped everything to raise her godson, and the woman who loved fiercer than anyone he’d ever come across. Maggie was irrevocably good.

“You know I killed in the war too, Mags. My entire family did. That doesn’t make us bad. You saw me kill Macnair. Where you were quick when you killed, I watched him bleed out,” Charlie argued. His mind flashed to the Battle, when he was standing over Macnair and smiling. The Death Eater killed several dragon hatchlings, along with several dragon tamers, and had been taunting the ginger over it while trying to murder him. Charlie had snapped and thrown a severing charm, hitting Macnair in the throat. He had laughed as the Death Eater bled out.

“But-” She started.

“No, Mags. We only killed bad people. You killed some of the worst people, the ones that were responsible for the death of your family,” Charlie cut her off, “All but you, your father, and Andromeda killed innocent people. You three are good, incredibly so. You three are more than your names.”

Maggie stayed silent. He was right. She was more than her name. Charlie watched as she drifted out of the present and into her own world. Had he upset her?

“Mags? I’m sor-”

“No, no! I’m fine Char, and you’re right. It’s just- so odd. My name has been everything, I was Magnolia Potter, then Magnolia Black. It was like I was entirely two different people, when it was just my name. I mean, I’d known I wasn’t a Potter pretty much since I joined the magical world, but then my name was changed and everyone treated me differently, even Ron and Mione. It was like I was two different people. Maggie Potter to Magnolia Black. I’ve always been my name and I can’t tell you how many people called me just another mad Black when it came out that I’d killed Bellatrix,” She snorted, “You’d think people would be a tad nicer when you kill the cruelest witch of the century.”

Charlie let out a laugh, “You’d think.”

A silence fell over them, both awkward and comfortable at the same time. Maggie put the rest of the pancakes on a plate and sat across from the man.

“Thanks, by the way. I… what you said meant a lot,” She looked to him, smiling.

“I promise I’ll only ever tell you the truth, and that’s the truth, Maggie,” He leaned over and rubbed her shoulder.

“You know, I think you’re the first person that has ever had that mindset with me. Ron and Hermione hide things they think will upset me, like when they broke up. Ginny is hiding her relationship. Dumbledore hid the prophecy about my fate. Remus and my dad hid my paternity,” Maggie leaned into his touch, sighing.

“I know it’s a dumb excuse, but they did it to protect you. You’ve had a lot to deal with, you shouldn’t have to endure more,” Charlie gulped, “I put something else on your plate, Maggie. I got you pregnant. The least I can do is be honest with you.”

“I know you’re going to say sorry, but I don’t want to hear it, Char. I’m pregnant and that’s that. I want this baby and I’m happy to make Teddy a big brother,” Maggie chuckled as he looked put out when she shot down his millionth apology.

They finished eating in a now comfortable silence, occasionally mentioning plans for Teddy and something that was in the paper. Maggie looked at the clock and bolted up. 10:30.

“Shit, Char, can you watch Ted? I need to run to the office to finish some paperwork… I know it’s Sunday and all but I have a trial to work later this week and if I-”

“Magnolia! Calm down,” Charlie cut her off, exasperated, “Go. Teddy is my son too, you don’t need to ask me to watch him, okay? It’s my job to care for him too.”

Maggie looked relieved, “I’ll be home by 3:30. We’ll leave for Bill and Fleur’s by 4:00, so have Teddy ready by then.” Without another word, she ran upstairs. Charlie rolled his eyes at the frazzled young woman, and once more when she sprinted back down, fully clothed, to grab her wand.

“Have a good day!” He called after her, just before she went through the floo.

He laughed when he heard a faint, “You too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr even if it is dying! I'll give you all updates on the fic and answer asks! blushing-pretzel413


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm realizing how slow this story is, both in plot and in updates, and I apologize. I solemnly swear it shall pick up soon with character development and *drama*.  
> Read, review, and have a good day! :)

March 14th, 1999 continued.

Maggie rushed through the Atrium and tumbled into the floo clumsily. Panic gripped her as she barely managed to shout “Black Home!” She quickly prayed that the living room was still a mess and that the pillows were still near the fireplace. Normally she wouldn’t care if she fell onto the tile floor, but now she was pregnant. The thought of falling and hurting her unborn baby was terrifying.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she fell out of the fire, expecting to hit the hard floor. To her surprise, strong arms caught her and pulled her small frame to a warm and muscular body.

Charlie.

“Christ, Tiny. You need to be more careful,” Charlie steadied her and stared down into her eyes, worry written on his face. His hands rested on her arms, more for his reassurance than hers.

“I-I know… Merlin, thank you Char. This pregnancy has me so clumsy,” Maggie rubbed her face with a sigh.

“Mum was clumsy every time she was pregnant too,” Charlie’s face pinched as he thought, “Dad cast cushioning charms everywhere, I’ll cast them before we leave.”

“You don’t ha-”

“You’re pregnant with my baby, Magnolia. I can’t have anything happening to either of you,” He cut her off with his firm words. One of his hands fell onto her stomach and he rubbed gently. Maggie stared up at him, a little thrown. He’d always been protective of her, but never like this. It was a different side of Charlie, the side that is a father. She placed a hand on top of his.

“Alright, okay. You’re right. Thank you,” She backed down, understanding a bit more. Sirius had been protective of her, and from what she understood, protective of her mother. She, herself, was protective of Teddy and had seen how protective Charlie was of their little boy. It made sense that he was overprotective of her while she was carrying his child.

“Go get ready, I was just about to put Teddy into the little outfit Fleur got him last week now that he’s napping. He’s been refusing clothes since I changed his diaper about three hours ago,” Charlie sighed, a fond smile on his face, “That boy is as stubborn as Dora was.”

Maggie placed her free hand on his arm. Tonks and Charlie had been close, like siblings. He always spoke of her with fondness and fell into a bittersweet mood when he spoke of her. She knew it was part of the reason he was so hard on himself for not staying to help raise Teddy when Andromeda passed away.

“My dad told me that whenever he babysat her, she’d refuse to go to bed unless she ate an entire tub of ice cream,” Maggie smiled.

“In third year, she found the kitchens near her common room. Every night, a bowl of ice cream before bed, even if it was snowing out,” He chuckled.

“Must be a family trait, I did the same thing,” Maggie’s eyes shined at the knowledge she was more like her cousin than she realized. Charlie kissed her forehead softly before stepping back and removing his hands from her.

“We’ll talk more when we get home, okay? We’re already running late,” He chided. Her cheeks reddened and she nodded.

“I’ll be ready in five minutes and then we’ll head off. Fleur’s the only other woman I can speak to who knows the woes of being pregnant with a Weasley. I swear, I’ve gained weight already. I’ll be showing sooner rather than later,” Maggie groaned.

Charlie gulped, flushing ever so slightly at the thought of Maggie’s stomach swollen with his child. “Weasley babies are large. I would’ve warned you if this was, well, planned,” He gave a sheepish laugh.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Yes, well, now I know for next time.”

“It’ll be easier the next pregnancy, you’ll know wha-” Charlie cut himself off.

They both were frozen in silence, slowly processing the exchange.

“I didn’t mean…” He started.

 She nodded, quickly replying, “I know! I didn’t mean anything either! I mean, I doubt I’ll have anymore children honestly, I’ll already have two and it’s not as if I want get married… But if you do, and if you have more children, I can warn her-”

“No, no! Maggie, I’m not planning on… Listen, you and I, we have a son to raise, with another baby to join. I don’t want to get married and have children after this. I’m perfectly happy with our little family,” Charlie kicked himself as soon as he said he didn’t want to get married. Sweet Circe, he was digging himself into a hole here.

“Of course, yes, I’m just… I’ll go get ready, I’ll meet you down here in a few,” She gave him a strained smile and rushed away. Charlie groaned softly.

* * *

Fleur loved her extended family more than she could even begin to express. Her husband came with many siblings, who each had brought their own people into the mix. Namely, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and her personal favorite, Magnolia Black. Maggie was one of her closest friends, the woman she wanted to name the Godmother of her daughter. She’d risked her life countless times for those around her, and yet remained humble. Maggie was bashful, shy, and did not care for attention, one of the many reasons Fleur loved her.

So, with the news that Maggie was pregnant, with her husband’s favorite brother’s baby, Fleur was going to support the girl no matter what. Frankly, she didn’t understand Molly’s reaction. The woman had been thrilled with the news of her grandchild, and loved doting on Teddy. Granted, Molly had been displeased with Bill and Fleur’s engagement at first but that was resolved when Fleur had shown just how much she loved Bill.

Maggie was already a member of the family, a staple that brought everyone together. She’d even brought Charlie back from Romania.

But perhaps that was the issue, Fleur mused. Did Molly want something more from both of them? She had been open in the past about her desire for Ron or Percy to marry Maggie so the young woman could have a stable future, one where Teddy would have a father. At the same time, Charlie had always been teased about not being able to commit to a woman, but somehow committing to the dragons and several muggle tattoos.

There it was, Fleur hummed as she rubbed the spot on her belly that her daughter had just kicked.

And there was the Weasley-Black family, running late as usual. Charlie handed the screaming Teddy to Bill. Maggie was already rolling her eyes and turning to Fleur.

“Fleur! I’m sorry we’re so late, I was filling out paperwork for a case I’m finishing up with and Teddy is mad we woke him up,” Maggie sighed and hugged the woman. She placed a hand on Fleur’s stomach and cooed, “Hello my sweet niece, I hope you’re doing well today.”

“She is kicking very much now, she does not have much room in there,” Fleur smiled brightly.

“I love you Fleur!” Bill called from where he now sat on the ground with his brother and nephew. Fleur laughed.

“He knows this is his fault,” Fleur remarked.

“As he should,” Maggie teased, “Anyway, do you need any help with dinner? I know you must be tired, it’s-”

“Maggie, my dear sister, Bill already cooked. We wanted you here, especially after how yesterday went. You need to know we’re on your side, we are supporting you,” Fleur assured, placing her hands on the redhead’s shoulders. Unsurprisingly to Fleur, tears began to roll down Maggie’s face.

“Oh Fleur,” She sniffled, shoulders shaking as she cried. Charlie looked panicked and went to stand when his brother stopped him. Fleur smiled over at them and led Maggie out of the sitting room and to the kitchen where they could talk.

“Fleur’s got her mate, women cry all the time when they’re pregnant. At least from my experience,” Bill smiled. Teddy tugged his uncle’s hair and toddled away, spotting some blocks that had been conjured earlier.

“I know, I know. I just hate seeing Maggie upset,” Charlie sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Then the next six and a half months are going to be hell, brother. She’s going to get sad if a fork is in the wrong spot in the drawer. Fleur cried for an hour about it last week when it happened two months ago,” Bill chuckled.

Charlie looked nervous at the thought.

“Charlie, really, it will be okay. It’s just the pregnancy. Not anything anyone else does, not anything you do.”

“It hurts seeing her upset though. I love her too m-”

Bill cut him off, face portraying his shock, “You love her?”

Charlie gulped, nodding, “Yes, I do. I wouldn’t have slept with her if I didn’t.”

“But you two aren’t dating?”

“No, we’re not. I wanted to, but I was living in Romania. I thought when I came back… but she said no, before we even found out about the baby. She said it was because she was too busy with work, but I think it’s because I’m too old for her,” He explained.

Bill nodded slowly, mentally cursing his brother’s stupidity, “She wouldn’t have slept with you if she thought you were too old for her, Charlie. Have you asked her again? Mags won’t be working for awhile and you’re helping with Teddy, maybe…?”

“I don’t want her to feel obligated to date me because I’m the baby and Teddy’s dad. That’s not fair, not when she deserves so much better. Maggie should marry a man that’s kinder, more serious, and younger than me,” he sighed, “She’s too good for me. She is the most selfless person I know, and I should’ve realized that before I slept with her.”

Bill went to rely when Fleur poked her head in, “Boys, the pregnant women are hungry! Are you joining us or shall we eat everything?”

“Coming, Love!” Bill jumped up, swept Teddy into his arms, and tossed the giggling baby up slightly to catch him once more, “C’mon, your Auntie and Mummy need us!”

Charlie sat for a moment when Bill looked down at him, “How about you and I go to the pub tonight?”

“I’ll ask Maggie, she may need my help with Ted,” Charlie replied and stood.

Bill chuckled and headed into the kitchen, “You act more married than my wife and I do.”

Charlie glared after his brother before heading in after him.

* * *

March 15th, 1999

Charlie groaned as he rolled over in his bed. His head was pounding and the sun glaring into his room was not helping. He should’ve learned his lesson the first time Bill had taken him to the pubs in Muggle London on his 18th birthday, but he didn’t. Drinking with his older brother was a bad idea. The man had the tolerance of a giant. While Charlie himself had a high tolerance as well, Bill’s was better and it always resulted in getting more drunk than he’d like to admit.

Charlie sat up slowly, squinting his eyes at the note he’d found on his forehead.

_Charlie,_

_You wouldn’t wake up this morning, so I have Ginny watching Teddy. I’m not the most thrilled with you at the moment, especially when Ron, of all people, brought you home at midnight. Bill was just as sloshed as you, I haven’t a clue how Ron managed to get both of you out of the Pub._

_I’ll be home at 6, perhaps later. Please pick Teddy up by 5, Ginny has plans this evening. I would appreciate if you cleaned up the sitting room, as you knocked over the bookcase when you arrived home._

_We’ll discuss what happened over dinner tonight._

_-Magnolia._

Charlie winced. The tone of the note was cordial with snarky remarks, indicating that Maggie was infuriated.

That was not good.

Charlie stood and glanced at the clock on his desk. 11 am. His heart clenched at the sight of an orange hangover relief potion next to his clock. How that woman could be so angry yet so thoughtful, he would never know.

He gulped it down, basking in the relief the potion provided, and peeled his shirt off as he made his way into the bathroom to shower. Charlie froze the second he glanced into the mirror. On his chest, a new tattoo was etched into his skin.

“Merlin, how pissed was I?” He groaned and took a closer look.

It was a red flower, right above his heart. Not just any flower, he slowly realized. A magnolia.

“Pretty pissed,” Charlie sighed, thinking that a tattoo permanently reminding him of the woman he could never have was a good punishment for any wrongs he'd committed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr for my ramblings and to ask me things!  
> blushing-pretzel413


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Maggie have lunch and Charlie and Maggie have dinner. Maybe things aren't all that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops- this came later than I intended. At least I'm sick today so I have a little time lmao.

March 15th, 1999, 12:45am

Maggie had been in a good mood. Teddy had gone to sleep before 10:30 for once, her all day morning sickness that usually wreaked havoc on her at night was not making an appearance, and she had a wonderful time with Fleur after Bill and Charlie went out to the pub for a drink with promises of being home before it was too late.

Unfortunately for her, that good mood vanished once 10 o’clock came and passed. She suspected Charlie would be home a little later than 9 like he said, but not this late. It was too late, and she was worried sick. He had promised he would be safe before he went off with his brother, and she believed him.

Maggie realized that was a mistake the second she stepped downstairs, Ron holding a drunken Charlie up. Bill was facedown on the couch, already snoring. Charlie was laughing and Ron looked irate. Not that Maggie could blame him, he was wearing his pajama pants and an old Quidditch jersey, indicating he had been asleep before dragging the two men into her living room.

“Quiet your drunken arse down,” Ron snapped and Charlie nodded with a laugh before flopping into an armchair.

“What the bloody hell…?” Maggie’s eye nearly twitched. This was the last thing she wanted to do on a Sunday night/Monday morning. Her hand dropped to her belly, rubbing the still flat area through her t shirt.

“I received a Patronus from Bill, I found them outside a muggle tattoo parlor. They slipped into a pub and I had to physically drag them out,” Ron said gruffly, glancing at Maggie’s hand and where it rested.

“Thank you, Ron, I… hell, Charlie will get an earful tomorrow,” Maggie rubbed her face.

“I sure hope so. You’re having his kid, you shouldn’t have to mother him too,” Ron sighed.

Maggie looked down, a wave of shame hitting her. Ron’s reaction had hurt her the most after Molly’s. He hadn’t even been mad at her- just disappointed. He seemingly read her mind, a habit he’d picked up over the years.

“Oi, Mags,” Ron glanced at his brothers to ensure they were staying put before he strode over to Maggie and placed his hands on her shoulders, “I’m sorry for how I reacted, Maggie. Tomorrow, we’ll grab lunch together. My treat.”

Maggie smiled softly up at him and nodded, “Okay. I’ll see you then. Do you need help getting Bill home?”

Ron looked at the snoring man and laughed, “I think I got him. Besides, I’d rather you keep my niece or nephew safe.”

“Oh Ron,” Maggie let tears well in her eyes. Ron opened his mouth to reply but was silenced by Charlie stumbling into a bookcase after he somehow managed to get up without Ron and Maggie noticing.

“Oops!” Charlie yelled, watching the shelf fall. The crash was followed by Teddy’s wails.

“Ron, can you please put Charlie in his room? It’s the one across from mine. I need to go get my son,” Maggie spoke calmly, the underlying anger in her voice sending chills down Ron’s spine.

“Of course, I’ll set off to take Bill home afterwards, see you at lunch,” Ron replied quickly. She let out a noise of acknowledgment before climbing up the stairs.

* * *

The muggle sandwich shop was Maggie’s favorite. The odd sandwiches always managed to meet her cravings, pre-pregnancy and during. Ron appreciated it too, for the fact that they offered meals large enough to sate his unending appetite.

It was the obvious choice for their lunch, especially considering how close it was to the Ministry. Not that it would’ve mattered with their magic, but Maggie enjoyed the walk.

Ron was already half-way through his crisps when Maggie finally spoke, too consumed with her food previously.

“How’s Luna?” She asked, sipping her cola.

Ron smiled brightly, “Bloody brilliant. She came over to my flat the weekend before last and helped protect it from Gulping Plimpies.”

A fond smile fell onto Maggie’s face. Luna was simply wonderful- she was one of the few people that never treated her as a celebrity, rather as a friend. Maggie would always love Luna for her pure friendship.

“She’s wonderful for you, Ron,” Maggie said earnestly, “And as much as I love Hermione, you two… were disastrous, to say the least.”

“I know… I love Hermione, really, but not the way I should’ve for us to be together. We didn’t even last two months,” Ron grimaced.

“You two have never told me why you broke up,” Maggie reminded.

Ron scratched the back of his head, “Hermione thought that I loved you… as more than a sister.”

The redhaired woman spluttered for a moment before laughing, “You’ve got to be kidding me!”

The man snorted and laughed as well, “That’s what I said! I told her I thought of you as another baby sister!”

“You and I would never happen,” She wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes.

“You’re really not my type,” He agreed.

“It seems as if you, Fred, and Bill are the only Weasley children that have that mindset,” She giggled, remembering how offended Ron had been when he realized that the George and Percy had all fancied her at one point, and how he had nearly had an aneurism when it was brought to his attention that Ginny had too.

Ron grimaced, “Don’t remind me. But If I’d had my way, it would’ve been Ginny.”

Maggie clicked her tongue, “Sorry Ron. I think that’s off the table.”

He grunted and took a bit of his sandwich.

Then it hit Maggie, “Oh my God, that’s why Hermione is so upset that I’m pregnant.”

Ron nodded, looking sheepish, “You should probably talk to her. I tried, but she threw me out.”

“I love ‘Mione, really, but the war really changed things. She hasn’t looked at me the same since,” Maggie tugged on a strand of her hair, the pain from her friend evident.

Ron nodded, “I think she was hurt that we didn’t go back to school with her.”

“I don’t know what she expected, though. I suddenly became a mom before I could even decide if I wanted to go back. I would’ve loved to finish my seventh year and gone on to be a professor, but it just wasn’t meant to happen. I’m content with my life with Teddy.”

“And now this baby, don’t forget him,” Ron reminded, smiling, “My next nephew is just as important.”

A weight felt lifted away. The simple reminder truly made her feel that she wasn’t in this alone. “Yes, he is.” She had a sad smile on her face as she got lost in thought.

“Mags?” He prodded.

“Yes, yes?” She shook herself from the stupor.

“I’m really sorry. You shouldn’t have to mother the father of your children,” He looked her in the eye, stern, “No matter how much you’re in love with him, it’s not right. He should be more mature than getting drunk on a Sunday night, knowing he had you and Teddy at home. Fleur is staying at the Burrow right now, she’s so upset with Bill.”

“You know, Ronnie, you’ve grown up a lot,” Maggie replied.

“So have you, Mag.”

“I’m not in love with him.”

Ron rolled his eyes, “Maggie, you dated Neville for three months and never even kissed him because you said that was too serious. Yet you have no problem with a one-night stand with my brother while you’re completely sober. You’re in love with him. Trust me, I know you better than you do.”

Maggie spluttered and tried to ignore the heat in her cheeks, “Shut up!”

Ron laughed, “Got you!”

“Sod off!” She huffed.

“Love you too!” Ron grinned cheekily, not expecting the pickle to hit him square in the forehead.

* * *

Maggie returned home at 6, unsure how to even talk to Charlie. She hated confrontation, but Ron had been right. She shouldn’t have to mother the father of her children. He moved in to help, not hinder her child-rearing, and if he was going to cause problems, he needed to leave.

Merlin, she hoped he would get his shit together.

“Mummy!” Teddy yelled, scurrying into the room the second he heard her. His hair was soaked and he was wearing only a nappy. Judging by this, he’d probably just had a bath.

“My sweet baby! How was your day?” Maggie cooed and scooped him into her arms.

“Wa’er!” He exclaimed. She laughed softly.

“Did Daddy give you a bath?” She asked, her question being answered as Charlie hurried in, his clothes soaked. “More like you gave Daddy a bath.”

“Maggie! Teddy already ate dinner with Auntie Gin, so I made some pasta with canned sauce for us… It’s all I really know how to cook,” Charlie smiled sheepishly, face guilt-ridden.

A weight felt lifted from her shoulders. He was trying.

“It sounds perfect Charlie. I’m starved. But first, I’ll get some clothes on this little guy and you can go dry off. How’s that sound Ted? Clothes and you can go to bed? You had a later night than even Mummy and Daddy,” Maggie talked on to the baby as she went upstairs, not caring that he didn’t exact know what she was saying. All the parenting books, muggle and magical alike, said that children talk faster when they’re spoken to as if they understand, and from Teddy’s vocabulary, it seemed to be true.

After getting Teddy to bed with a surprising ease, Maggie went downstairs to the kitchen, greeted with the scent of food. Charlie was dishing the noodles covered in spaghetti sauce onto plates. She wanted to laugh at his attempt of a side, but it was too endearing- it was plain bread, not even toasted.

“Maggie,” He smiled despite the anxiety in his eyes, “Are you ready to eat?”

“Absolutely,” She moved to the table. He quickly pulled a chair out for her. Maggie gave him a soft smile, reassuring him.

He took his seat across from her and began to fiddle with a napkin as he spoke, “Maggie, I’m really sorry about last night. I promise you, I never meant to get drunk like that. I don’t think it was Bill’s plan either, honestly. It was supposed to be one last drink because of how serious everything has become. It was one last drink before he became a father. We let it get out of hand; I let it get out of hand.”

“I understand, I really do Charlie. I know everything that’s happening for both of you is a lot. You’ve moved away from the only work you’ve ever known to get closer to your family and you suddenly become a father. Bill is about to have his first child. These are big changes. But at the same time, you’re already a father. You have Teddy waiting at home. And I’m not okay with you acting like you’re in your seventh year at Hogwarts again, just like Fleur doesn’t want Bill acting that way when she’s waiting at home. It was dumb and irresponsible,” Maggie ranted on, turning slightly red in the face, “I was so worried last night. Do you understand that? I was terrified that something happened to you and I’d be back to raising Teddy alone and now this baby. You said one drink, that you’d be home around 9. You broke my trust.”

“Magnolia, I promise you, that will never happen again. I understand if you don’t believe me right now, but I will prove it to you. I will always come home to our children. To you. You’re more than just the mother to my children, you’re my friend, one of my best,” He swore softly, his blue eyes meeting hers with a stern determination.

“I believe you will prove it to me,” She nodded, “And you’re one of my best friends too, Char. I’ve trusted you since I met you, this is just you having to earn a different kind of trust now.”


End file.
